1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrodes for electrochemical generators and is more specifically concerned with a cadmium oxide electrode for storage batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Very different and numerous routes have already been explored for many years with a view to developing new electrode designs which are conducive to higher performances. In this field, research has primarily been directed to a reduction in weight of collectors, to enhanced retention of active materials and to an increase in their electrochemical efficiency by establishment of better charge collection. The use of porous collectors has thus led to the achievement of substantial progress in comparison with techniques of the prior art, initially by making use of sintered metal structures and then, more recently, by obtaining and employing fibrous or reticulated metallized structures having an open-pore volume which can attain and even exceed 90%.